Crystal Lust
by Sexellence
Summary: Walt and Jesse accidentally cook up something other than Meth, and this drug is way more dangerous. Lust.


The lab was quiet and still, the lights were turned down so that they ever so dimly reflected off the cold red linoleum floor, the machines were all powered down. Silence was the only thing that accompanied Walter White in the cluttered underground laboratory, silence and anxiousness, Walt sat in a rolling desk chair just underneath the grated catwalk that allowed entry to the lab. He sat encased in a bright yellow biohazard suit zipped tightly up to his goateed chin, he starred uncomfortably at the floor while sipping a what was now a lukewarm cup of coffee, in a cloud of anticipation. Walt had been waiting for hours now, waiting to cook so product would be ready to move on schedule, but his partner was nowhere to be found. Walt was impatient, his gaze filled with silent fury, suddenly his trance was broken by the sound of the large heavy door opening and slamming shut above him, the faint sound of rap music emanating from a pair of headphones glided across the air above him, followed by heavy footsteps pounding down the grated metal stairs finally ended by a thud as if the person entering jumped, skipping the last few stairs. Walt stood up and made his way out from under the catwalk to see the back of his partner dancing in front of the lockers. Walt placed his coffee on the desk and aggressively approached the dancing hooligan, making his way across the room with his shoulders wrenched up and eyes locked on the young man ahead of him. As he came up behind his oblivious partner he grabbed the wire connected to the headphones and tugged violently backwards ripping them from both the ears of his partner and the device they were connected too. Rap music now filled the lab, his partner spun around to face the aggressive greeting

"What the fuck was that about!?" he exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been, Jesse!?" Walt yelled back "We should have started cooking hours ago, I've been waiting here wondering if you are going to show the hell up, but I guess that is what I get when I agree to work with a dead beat"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Does it matter what time we cook ? I do not know what your old geezer ass does in his free time, play fucking solitaire? masturbate to the discovery channel? Well news flash I have a life, BITCH!" Jesse screamed back.

"Well I have a newsflash for you Jesse, when you agreed to be my partner you made a mutual agreement that this, this right here, the cook is the most important thing in our life. We don't cook, we don't live. We can not, we can not! FUCK! around with this! do you understand?! Instead of ogling strippers and playing video games all day you need to be here, on time, ready to cook." Walt explained aggressively.

"Look, I don't see what you're getting your saggy balls in a twist over, we-"

Jesse was cut off by Walt abruptly.

"The big deal is, we made a deal, a pact, with Gus, swearing that we would produce a certain amount of product in a timely manner, we have a schedule Jesse and you coming in hours late, is counter productive. You want to go back to cooking out of a fucking beaker in the back of an RV!? is that what you want?!"

Jesse now stared intently into Walt's eyes with the expression of angst on his face, the rap music now started to fade out the song was ending, Walt stared back at Jesse with the look of frustration waiting to see if the punk understood. The rap music now ended, it was silent, Walt shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands creating a questioning motion trying to beg an answer of his partner, Jesse breathing hard was holding back with all his might not to hit the aged man in the face but the urge was too strong he went to hook Walt right in the face but Walt caught Jesse's wrist before impact. Jesse with the look of surprise on his face became even more frustrated with this and went for a hook with his remaining hand only to have the same thing happen, the two men were now locked in, Walt holding both of Jesse's wrist slammed him into the lockers behind.

"Stop fucking around, Jesse!" Walt grumbled.

Jesse now pinned to the lockers by his wrist struggled to free himself getting weaker and weaker in his struggle, he wondered why he stayed with this man after all the grief he has caused him, after all the emotional and physical trauma that has come from this partnership, why he stayed loyal, after without fail, he was always, always handed the shit end of this stick. Walt now jerked Jesse around, slamming him into the lockers a few times.

"Are you done, Jesse!?" Walt shouted

Jesse stopped still staring at Walt with anger, still pondering the question. All the slamming caused the music device to play the next song, Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing, now started playing. Jesse, starring into Walt's eyes and Walt staring back, had come to realize the driving force behind why he went through so much with this man, the driving force, was lust.

"Answer me, Jesse!" Walt barked.

Jesse lunged forward animalistically, planting a large kiss on Walt's lips, eyes wide with surprise Walt let go of Jesse's wrist and in the same motion pushed Jesse away into the lockers, Walt stepped back and wiped his lips with his sleeve and looked up at Jesse in a terrified manner only to have the same look returned to him from Jesse. The men stared at each other in silent confusion as to what just happened, but as Sexual Healing went on the men leaped towards one another, their bodies slamming like colliding icebergs, as their arms embraced the one other. They sucked on each other's faces like vacuum cleaners in a tornado. Their tongues elegantly danced around one another, darting in and out and swirling, like two dolphins playfully swimming in sun soaked waters.

and then they buttfucked and lived happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
